Le regard d'un Ange
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: Comment faire face à la perte d'un être cher ? Comment continuer à sourire lorsque notre raison de vivre a disparu ? Parce qu'une rencontre peut tout changer. KyuMin.
1. Chapter 1

Petite prévision, dans ce MS, KyuHyun est plus âgé que SungMin. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Une file de gens en noir sortit du cimetière. Un jeune homme brun contempla une dernière fois une tombe en murmurant un dernier adieu. Cette fois c'était bel et bien la fin, plus jamais il pourra contempler son visage ou entendre son rire. Il rejoignit les personnes restantes, quelques larmes dévalant sur ses joues pâles, creusées par la fatigue et la tristesse.

Un dame entre deux âges s'avança et dans un geste solidaire lui pris la main et la serra un moment. Sans un mot, toute la famille se dirigea vers la voiture et se rendit chez eux. Personne ne dit un mot pendant le trajet, tous essayant d'enfermer la douleur qui leur tordait le ventre au fond de leur cœur. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grande maison, appartenant visiblement à quelqu'un d'aisé. Ils entrèrent et la femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Malgré ce décès récent et bien que l'envie n'y sois pas il faut bien se nourrir. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise et la regarda un silence. Petit à petit, l'image de sa petite amie se superposa à celle de la cuisinière. Il crut même l'entendre rire. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il soupira un grand coup voulant chasser cette tristesse qui le rongeait depuis une semaine. Une semaine déjà qu'elle l'avait quitté, une semaine qu'elle s'était envolée dans un endroit inaccessible. En à peine sept jours, il avait perdu sa moitié, la femme de sa vie, renversée par un chauffard ivre.

Il sursaut lors d'un éclat de voix de la femme :

-Yah ! Lee SungMin ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé ?!

Un regard vide, seul, lui répondit. La femme serra les dents et se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. A quoi bon ? Depuis, la mort de sa soeur, son neveu ne lâchait aucun mot.

L'invité voulu replonger dans ses pensées noires mais un visage vient se mettre dans son champ de vision. Il le contempla un moment, détaillant son visage rond, encore un peu enfantin, ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans sa nuque, deux boucles en forme de croix pendaient à ses oreilles. Néanmoins ce qui marquait le plus c'était ses yeux, deux puits sans fonds, glacés, sans aucune émotion visible. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que SungMin brise le contact, chercha une assiette, se servit et disparu sans bruit.

La femme prit la parole :

-Aish ! Ce gosse me rends folle !

Devant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis elle ajouta :

-Depuis la mort de sa soeur, il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois et ne prononce plus un mot. Aujourd'hui il n'est même pas venu à son enterrement... A croire qu'il s'en fiche !

Sa voix se brisa au dernier mot et son interlocuteur lui répondit :

Vous savez, ça n'a pas du être évident pour lui non plus.

Suite à ces mots, ils plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes et mangèrent du bout des dents, n'ayant pas très faim.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que la femme s'en aille se coucher et que l'invité aille regarder encore un peu la télé. Vers minuit, il monta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. En effet, sa petite amie habitait loin de Séoul et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix de rester dormir sur place. En passant devant une porte, il vit un filet de lumière se faisant une place dans l'obscurité. Intrigué, il regarda par entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit SungMin allongé sur son lit contemplait quelque chose qu'il tenait fermement. De là où il était il ne voyait pas ce qui c'était. Il s'approcha doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer l'habitant de la chambre. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris et cacha se qu'il tenait sous son oreiller. Un silence s'installa et fut brisé lorsque SungMin pris un petit carnet et inscrivit quelque chose :

_Vous voulez quelque chose KyuHyun-sshi ?_

Je voulais juste savoir si ça aller. Tu ne dors pas encore ?

_Non, je n'y arrive pas et vous ? '-'_

_ -_Pareil... Tu faisais quoi avant que je rentre ? Demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

SungMin rosit et joua avec son crayon un petit moment puis il finit par écrire :

_Vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi ?_

-Bien sur que non ! Je te le promets . Rajouta-t-il en voyant son vis-à-vis hésiter encore un peu.

Celui-ci soupira doucement, comme pour se donner du courage et sortit de sa cachette un petit cadre photo. Le bois, couleur rouge, renforçait la sensation d'un paysage sans nuage et d'un temps sûrement chaud au vue des tenues légères portée pas les protagonistes. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, toutes dents dehors, tenait par la taille une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle portait une robe jaune, parsemée de fleurs multicolores. Devant eux, deux enfants se tenais par la main. Un jeune garçon, d'une dizaine d'années, boudait un peu, mécontent de se faire embrasser sur la joue par son aînée. Celle-ci, avez rassemblé ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes, en lourd chignon qui menacé de s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent. Vent qui semblait totalement absent en ce mois de sécheresse. KyuHyun sourit devant l'air heureux de la petite famille et surtout devant l'air espiègle que sa petite amie abordait.

Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit tournait la tête. L'adolescent lui tendit son carnet :

_Ji Eun-Noona me manque T.T_

Il soupira et lui répondit :

-Moi aussi tu sais, et de plus en plus au fil des jours... ce sont tes parents sur la photo ?

_Oui, ils sont morts quand j'avais 13 ans, Noona en avait déjà 17. Maintenant c'est à son tour de partir... Ils me manquent beaucoup ! T.T En plus, c'est de ma faute si Noona est morte, j'aurais dû mourir à sa place ! _

Les yeux de KyuHyun s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus jeune pouvait penser. Il réagit aussitôt :

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_Si ! C'était à mon tour d'aller faire les courses mais je n'ai pas voulu y aller et c'est elle qui s'est fait renversée alors que cela aurait dû être moi !_

-Bien sûr que non ! C'était un accident ! Et si ça avait était toi, Ji Eun ne se le serai jamais pardonnée ! Elle tenait à toi tu sais, elle adorait Finit-il plus doucement.

Le plus jeune le regarda, se demandant s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce quasi-inconnu. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait réussis à se confier autant à lui.

-Allez il faut dormir il se fait tard... Bonne nuit !

SungMin hocha la tête et essaya de répondre au sourire que lui offrait son interlocuteur mais ne pu que grimacer. KyuHyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta et ajouta, un peu hésitant :

-Tu sais... si tu as des soucis ou que quelque chose de tracasse... ou même si tu veux juste parler à quelqu'un... tu peux venir me voir.

Le plus jeune leva la tête ne s'attendant pas à ce que son aîné lui dise ça. Il reprit son carnet et inscrivit à la va vite :

_Merci Hyung ^^ ! Je ne l'oublierai pas ! Bonne nuit =D_

KyuHyun sourit et ferma la porte. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain.

Le surlendemain, ses valises faites, le jeune homme voulut faire ses adieux à son hôte. Inquiet tout de même pour SungMin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la veille au soir, il le chercha un peu aux alentours et finit par le trouver dans sa chambre. Il était roulé en boule sur son lit et avait l'air totalement absent. Curieux, il s'approcha et rencontra le regard mouillé de son cadet. Celui-ci pris son carnet et griffona à toute allure :

_Hyung pourquoi tu pars maintenant ? Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te parler si je voulais mais je fais comment si tu pars, hein ?! Moi, je veux pas être à nouveau tout seul ! T.T_

Sous la colère et la tristesse, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à tutoyer son aîné.

Le plus âgé soupira :

-Je n'ai pas non plus très envie de repartir mais j'avais dit à ta tante que je passerais quelques jours ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester tout le temps, tu sais.

_Encore une semaine alors ! Hyung s'il-te-plait, reste une semaine de plus, je ferais ce que tu voudras !_

Kyuhyun hésita un mot et fini par dire :

-Si ta tante est d'accord, je reste encore un peu mais deux jours seulement !

Le plus jeune fit la moue :

_Ca te dérange tant que ça de rester ici ? Tu ne m'aime pas ? p(^.^)q_

-Bien sur que si ! Mais je ne...

_S'il-te-plait... Hyung..._

-On verra ce que ta tante me diras, ok ?

_Youpii ! Merci beaucoup !_

SungMin se mit assis, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son invité et claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Kyuhyun rosit un peu et descendit demander la permission de rester. Pendant ce temps le jeune homme faisait les cent pas en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, il entendit des bruits de pas et vit son aîné rentrer dans sa chambre.

_Alors ?! Alors ?!_

-Alors... Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment ! Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je reste encore deux semaines mais il faut que je rentre à Séoul récupérer quelques affaires.

SungMin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Pourquoi tu reste aussi longtemps ? Ca te dérange pas trop ? _

_ -M_ais non ! Et puis c'est toi qui le voulais, non ? Tu veux venir avec moi à Séoul ?

_Oui je le veux mais je pensais pas que tu serais d'accord pour une période aussi longue u.u Mais c'est gentil de ta part Hyung ^^ Oui ! \o/_

-Ben c'est normal ! Dans ce cas dépêche toi, on part maintenant !

A ces mots SungMin, se leva du lit et se précipita de prendre une veste et d'enfiler ses chaussures sur l'oeil rieur et un peu moqueur du plus âgé.

Ils arrivèrent à Séoul au bout de cinq heures de routes. Ils entrèrent, épuisés par leur voyage, dans le petit appartement que KyuHyun partageait avec Ji Seun. SungMin n'osait pas trop s'avancer, il avait l'impression d'entrer dans le jardin secret de son désormais ami et de sa soeur et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

_Oui je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il-te-plait ^^_

Une fois SungMin servit, Kyuhyun se dirigea vers le salon afin de partir à la recherche d'une valise. De là où il était le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres, voyait son ami s'affairait. Il sentit ses paupières devinrent lourdes. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir fut la voix de KyuHyun qui pestait.

Après plusieurs heures, SungMin se réveilla. Il fit un effort pour distinguer les alentours. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre du plus âgé. Il était allongé dans un lit double et KyuHyun dormait face à lui. SungMin l'admira un long moment avant de se rallonger et de se coller contre son ami. instinctivement, le plus âgé referma ses bras autour de lui. Il se rendormit, bercé par le souffle de KyuHyun.

Ils se levèrent tôt le matin afin d'arriver à destination vers midi. Aussitôt mis les pieds dans la grande bâtisse qui lui servait de maison, SungMin s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans un regard pour sa tante. Celle-ci grogna, de mauvaise humeur, mais offrit un sourire resplendissant à KyuHyun.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? La trajet a dû vous fatiguer...

-Je veux bien, merci.

Les jours filaient comme du sable entre les doigts d'un enfant. SungMin et KyuHyun passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître mais également à supporter la douleur de la perte de Ji Eun. Ainsi, le plus jeune apprit que son ami était écrivain. Bien sûr, pas un de ceux qui vendait des millions d'exemplaire dans le monde mais un amateur, attendant son tour pour briller. Il menait une carrière de journaliste en parallèle, se satisfaisant de cette vie plutôt bien remplis. De son côté, même s'il ne disait rien, le plus âgé avait bien remarqué un froid entre SungMin et sa tante. Ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il se promit néanmoins d'intervenir au moindre problème et d'être toujours là en cas de besoin. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un jour ensoleillé malgré un vent encore froid. KyuHyun était sur son ordinateur, à travailler sur son histoire qui doucement prenait forme. Concentré, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. A l'étage en dessous, SungMin serra les dents et sans un regard pour sa tante, il grimpa rapidement les marches et alla s'effondrer sur le lit de KyuHyun. Celui-ci eut un nouveau sursaut et détourna son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha du plus jeune et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il sentait son corps trembler sous ses doigts.

Au bout d'un moment SungMin se calma et pris son carnet :

_Merci Hyung !_

Mais de rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Rien..._

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Généralement on ne pleure pas pour rien rajouta-t-il en baissant le ton.

_ J'ai pas pleuré ! Hyung... J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment... Laisse moi tranquille..._

-Pour ça, il ne fallait pas venir ici ! SungMin, tu veux vraiment rien me dire ?

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.

-Bon, je vais deviner alors... C'est encore ta tante qui t'a dit quelque chose ?

_Oui..._

-Je vois... Tu veux que j'aille lui dire deux mots ?!

SungMin saisit le bras de son ami et fit signe que non. Le plus âgé soupira :

-Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'as dis mais vu tes réactions ça ne doit pas être que des compliments.

_Hyung ne fait rien s'il-te-plait !_

-SungMin... Ca fait un moment que j'y pense mais... Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à Séoul ? Tu m'as bien dit que ton université se trouvait là-bas ? Au lieu de chercher un studio...

_C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérangerais pas ?_

-Bien sur que non puisque je te le propose. Tu viendrais avec moi dès que je repars d'ici.

_D'accord ! _

Trois jours après, ils firent leurs valises. KyuHyun ne voulait plus rester dans un endroit où SungMin ne se sentait pas à l'aise. De plus, même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails, il savait que plus loin son cadet sera loin de sa tante, mieux il se sentira. Après un dernier au revoir et la promesse de revenir vite, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers Séoul.

Le voyage se passa en silence, un silence reposant. Arrivé à Séoul, KyuHyun changea de direction ce qui interpella le passager.

-Je vais juste voir des amis, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il à la question muette de SungMin.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison décoré avec goût. Des fleurs ornaient les fenêtres et une barrière de bois délimitait le jardin riche en verdure.

KyuHyun sonna tout en couvrant du regard son ami, pas très rassuré. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un homme aux longs cheveux noirs les dévisagea avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse :

-Oh ! KyunHyun-ah, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu viens nous rendre enfin visite ? Et c'est qui... ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de crier :

-Wookie ! Vient m'enlever ce truc de devant moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?!

-Yah ! Sois poli avec tes hyung sale gosse !

KyuHyun soupira et répliqua :

-Tu es né avant moi mais t'es un vrai gamin dans ta tête !

L'arrivée de l'habitant coupa court à leur dispute :

-KyuHyun-ah ! Enfin de retour ?

L'interpelé sourit :

-Oui, à l'instant. Je suis venue tout de suite avec SungMin.

KyuHyun se décala un peu afin de pousser celui-ci devant lui. Le jeune homme s'inclina en silence ce qui interpella HeeChul. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix le coupa :

-Si c'est une connerie ferme-là, Chullie !

-Yah ! Le respect sale gosse !

Pour toute réponse, KyuHyun lui tira la langue avant d'entraîner SungMin à l'intérieur précédait par un RyeoWook hilare, habitué à ce genre de scène. Il se tourna vers ses invités, leur demandant s'il voulait boire quelque chose. La voix d'HeeChul...

**KyuHyun sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Absorbé par ce qu'il écrivait, il n'avait pas entendu SungMin entrer dans son bureau.**

** -Qu'est ce que tu écris ? Demanda le plus jeune.**

** -Notre histoire. Répondit-il **

**SungMin sourit doucement avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'écrivain.**

** -Et tu raconte quoi ?**

**KyuHyun eut un petit sourire : **

** -Notre arrivé chez RyeoWook.**

**SungMin éclata de rire.**

** -Souvenir marquant !**

** -Je m'en doute ! Après il ne manque plus que notre arrivée à l'appart', ta rentrée à l'université,...**

** -Tu sais Kyu, tant que nous serons en vie notre histoire n'aura pas de fin le coupa doucement le plus jeune.**

**Le plus âgé ****acquies****ça** avant de se lever et déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Sans perdre son sourire SungMin y répondit, enroulant ses bras autour du coup de son petit-ami.

**Plus haut, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache, un ange sourit, heureuse de leur bonheur, spectatrice d'un amour aussi pur qu'un diamant.**

** -A tout jamais ! Chuchota-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les nuages.**

* * *

Bon, pour être franche, j'aime pas ma fin, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête u.u

Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^

Un petit commentaire ? '-'


End file.
